


A Spell Of Attraction

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Community: daily_deviant, Dubious Consent, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Severus is blaming Black for all this. And he isn't averse to making him beg for relief, either.





	A Spell Of Attraction

“Merlin's sake, Snape, stop being such an arse.” Sirius is whining already, and Severus can't help enjoying the tormented need on his face. “Just put it in me.”

“Such romance,” Snape mocks. He, too, is feeling the pressure; the love spell that they – that _Sirius_ , Snape corrects himself mentally, usefully ignoring his part in matters – triggered in the Grimmauld Place library is potent, demanding that they fuck as soon as possible, and preferably at least five minutes ago.

“'f I wanted romance, I wouldn't come to you,” Sirius mutters sulkily. 

He shifts uncomfortably, rubbing himself through the underpants which are the only things he's left wearing after stripping in a sort of desperate dance. There is a large wet spot on the front where precome has dribbled from his cock, and Severus is fascinated and aroused by it. Granted just at the moment, he could get aroused from pretty much anything Sirius does, but he's always been attracted to the other man, no matter how much he would deny it vehemently at any other time. Working together for the Order, his desire has been coming back full-force. And now this.

But watching Sirius squirm and beg in front of him is too enjoyable for Severus to allow it to end yet, no matter what his personal feelings may be. He is used to resisting temptation, unlike Sirius, who before his incarceration simply took it where he wanted, and during and since has had little to be tempted by. (Severus has no pretensions towards the fact that Sirius would want him under any other circumstances.)

“Please,” Sirius murmurs, coming close to Severus (he smells so good) and tugging desperately at the robes which Severus has determinedly kept on. They are, after all, the only things hiding his arousal.

“I'll thank you to leave my clothes alone,” Severus snaps.

“Then _take them off_ ,” Sirius returns, burying his face in Severus's neck and taking huge, desperate breaths. “Fuck, you smell amazing.”

Sirius is rocking up against him, clinging, and licking him. Severus bites down hard on his own lip because this feels far too good – and right, which is more frightening still. He reminds himself it's just the spell, that Black will go back to hating him right after.

“Get off me, you mutt,” Severus says half-heartedly.

He watches as Sirius tries to obey, and ends up sliding to his knees in front of Severus. “Please, Severus,” he begs – and it must be the first time Severus has heard his first name, unmangled, from Sirius's lips. It has a strong effect on him, especially with Sirius's head resting against his thigh, his hot breath tangible on Severus's cock even through the black material of his robes and underwear. “Please,” he says again, his voice low and husky. “I'm on my knees for you, here.”

“What do you want from me?” Severus checks.

However he feels about him, Severus is damned if he's going to let Black have at his arse, not after all the comments the other man made in their youth about him bending over for any Death Eater who would have him. And okay, that's over fifteen years ago now, and maybe Severus should be over it, but it hurt. Especially as at the time, he'd only just realised he was gay, and hated the fact.

“Want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow. _God_ ,” Sirius says hotly, mouthing at Severus's cock through his robes. “Please. Whatever you want from me you can have. Anything.”

“You have nothing I want,” Severus lies through his teeth.

“Can feel you're hard.” Sirius is nuzzling his erection with a fervour which is making it difficult for Severus to concentrate on anything else, even baiting him. “C'm'on, do it. Do _me_.” Sirius's last words are almost a moan, and Severus loses a little of his self-control.

“Take your pants off, Black,” he orders. “I want to see what I'm getting.”

Sirius struggles out of his underwear with more haste than glamour; and Severus is glad to see him like this – no longer graceful and cool, but sweaty and desperate and real. Sirius leans back, exposing himself to Severus, his hard, red cock twitching against his stomach, his legs slightly bent apart.

“Fuck, please,” he says again.

“Look at you,” Severus says, trying to sound unconcerned, though there is a hitch in his breath. “Showing yourself off like a bitch in heat.”

“I'll be your bitch,” Sirius says immediately. “Whatever. Severus.” The name is a plea.

Severus pushes his pants off, unable to resist any further, but unwilling to expose his entire body, scarred and pale as it is, to Sirius's gaze. All those years in Azkaban, and the man is still unfairly beautiful. Severus has never been that.

“Do you have lubrication?” he asks.

“Spell,” Sirius says breathlessly, looking around in helpless fashion for his wand.

Severus nods. He should have thought of that, for heaven's sake. He's not a child. Mind you, every teenager probably knows that spell better than he does. He pulls his wand from his robes and mutters the word, before adding a protection spell for good measure.

“I'm clean,” Sirius protests, looking a bit hurt.

“So am I, but it pays to be sensible,” Severus says, shutting Sirius up from saying more by the simple principle of running a small amount of the lube over the man's heated erection.

Sirius doesn't talk, but he's not silent. The noises coming out of his mouth are pornographic, and Severus is going to come without ever getting anywhere near inside Sirius at this rate. He switches to fingering the other man, who hitches his hips up and almost fucks himself on Severus's fingers. The noises increase in volume, a repeated, “uhhh,” sound with a few “fff-fuck”s and “yessss”es thrown in for good measure. Severus curls his fingers round, and finds – yes, that spot; and Sirius gives a surprised little “oh” sound, his eyes meeting Severus's with something like awe.

“You want me to fuck you, Black?” Severus checks. He's been in enough situations against his will in his time never to force himself on someone else, no matter what.

Sirius head jerks up and down fervently, like a nodding dog. “Need you,” he forces out.

Severus nods in turn, hitching up his robes, lubing himself up, and pulling Sirius's legs over his shoulders. His cock, slimmer than Sirius's but longer, presses against Sirius's hole and Sirius groans with relief as Severus slowly sheaths himself.

“God, god, that's good. Faster. Harder.”

And Severus should have known that Sirius would be demanding like this, he thinks to himself, his arousal tinged with a gentle feeling of amusement that he would deny to his dying day. He thrusts in hard and feels Sirius clench around him. Sirius is tight, and Severus wonders whether he's truly the first person to do this since before Sirius went to prison. He closes down that thought hurriedly before it makes him come too quickly. The idea of practically being Sirius's first is far too good.

Sirius groans again. “Fuck, fff- yeah, like that. Severus.”

Severus is surprised that now that it's come to it, Sirius isn't trying to pretend he's someone else. But Sirius is looking up at him with pained desire, and Severus wants to turn it all to pleasure, to make Sirius come all over himself, shed a little of the gloom which has hung around him since his return. He wants, he realises, slightly sickened with himself, to make him _happy_.

“Do you like me fucking you, Black?” And Severus's voice is lower in pitch than usual, it sounds odd to him. How long as it been since _he_ last had sex? Many years, certainly.

“Uhhh... Fuck, talk to me some more. Your voice, god,” Sirius says.

Severus ignores him, fucking into him with a slow, hard pace which is making Sirius arch his back underneath him, more catlike than his dog Animagus form would suggest. Sirius is huffing a deep “uhh” sound on each out-breath, his cock dribbling precome over his belly even though it has not been touched since Severus entered him.

“Please,” Sirius gasps at last, “more.”

And Severus takes pity – or perhaps can't stand it any longer himself. He thrusts hard and fast, losing himself in the pace, his long fingers grasping at Sirius's erection to pump him in time. Sirius looks up at him with grey eyes blacked out with pupil, and Severus takes a deep breath.

“Come for me, Sirius,” he murmurs.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh.” 

The long drawn out groan would be sign enough, but Sirius's slick channel clenches rhythmically around Severus's cock, and the sight of Sirius Black, mindless with pleasure, alongside the feeling, sound, smell of him... Severus follows him over the edge, coming hard inside him so that the edges of his vision white out for a second, perhaps longer. 

They lie, panting, together, until Severus recovers himself enough to pull out, his hand searching for his wand, which he waves to cast a cleaning spell over the pair of them. He sits up, smoothing down his robes, and trying not to think about what he's just done. But Sirius seems to feel differently, lying shamelessly naked on the floor of the Grimmauld Place library, his body loose and languid.

“God,” Sirius sighs. “Been wanting that so long.”

“The half an hour after the spell was triggered, you mean,” Severus points out sardonically.

Sirius laughs, loud and clear, in a way Severus realises he hasn't heard since they were teens. “Hell no. Since we started working together. Know how hot you look, concentrating on a book, those amazing fingers of yours turning the pages?”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Severus snarls, refusing to believe him.

Sirius rolls his eyes, but Severus senses a fondness behind it. “Look up the spell, you twat. I knew what it was the moment it triggered. Wouldn't have worked if I hadn't – or if you hadn't felt at least some interest, incidentally. It -” He breaks off as Severus, frowning, lunges for the book.

Sirius is right. The spell only works if the pair both feel at least something for the other person. Severus curls in on himself, not sure what to do with this new knowledge. Sirius Black – Black, the bane of his existence since they were eleven years old – wants _him_? He glances over at Sirius, who smiles at him.

“I'll give you a while to get used to it, but now I know for sure you can fuck like you do in my fantasies, I'll not wait forever for a repeat,” Sirius says, the smile morphing to a grin.

Severus harrumphs. He refuses to look interested. After all, he wouldn't mind making Sirius beg again...


End file.
